Deceased YouTubers
Deceased YouTubers are people with YouTube accounts who have died, leaving behind their channel and videos as a memory. For example, Geriatric1927, who was once the most subscribed on YouTube in August 2006, died of cancer on March 23rd, 2014 at age 86, after a long battle with an advanced type of cancer. However, some are not as lucky to die at such an old age, such as Eddsworld, Yoteslaya and the Quxxn. Some other notable deaths are Monty Oum, Taliajoy18, and Scott "Stoked" Yakiwckuk, all having more than 1 million subscribers before death. Deceased YouTubers by Subscribers # Monty Oum (Member of RoosterTeeth) - 8,000,000 + Subscribers, died from Medical complications in February 1, 2015 # Scott "Stoked" Yakiwchuk (Member of ElementAnimation)- 1,500,000+ Subscribers, died in February 10, 2015 for currently unknown reasons # Talia Castellano (Taliajoy18) - 1,400,000+ Subscribers, died from neuroblastoma in July 16, 2013 # Edd Gould (Eddsworld) - 800,000+ Subcribers, died from leukemia in March 25, 2012 # Yoteslaya - 758,000+ Subscribers, died in a car crash in October 23, 2013 # Jam Sebastian (Member of JamichTV) - 600,000+ Subscribers,died from stage IV lung cancer in March 4,2015 # kitty0706 - 381,000+ Subscribers, died from leukemia in January 25, 2015 # Myk Friedman (Toonsmyth) - 229,000+ Subscribers, died from medical complications in July 19, 2014 # Franc Tausch (FilmkritikTV) - 188,000+ Subscribers, died of unknown causes in August, 2012 # Freddy E. (JerkTV)- 180,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in January 5, 2013 # TheQuxxn - 173,000+ Subscribers, died from lung infection in July 20, 2013 # Greg Plitt - 149,000+ Subscribers, died from collision with train in January 17, 2015 # Yeardley Diamond - 143,000+ Subscribers, died from cardiac arrest in August 20, 2014 # ilovejamich - 90,000+, died from cancer in March 4, 2015 # MissGerbit - 80,000+ Subscribers, died from Thrombocytopenic purpura in December, 3,2013 # N2 The Talking Cat - 60,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in 2014 # Richard Schepp (Morfar) - 57,000+ Subscribers, died from heart attack in January 30, 2014 # Peter Oakley (Geriatric1927) - 46,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in March 23, 2014 # Frank Wolf - 40,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide﻿ in November, 2013 # youtraxtvnews - 39,100+ Subscribers, died from sickness in October, 29, 2012 # svengalie - 36,700+ Subscribers, committed suicide in February,4 2012 # Hgtpsh - 33,000+ Subscribers, suffered a ruptured bowel with added complications from an underlying neuromuscular disorder in August 18, 2013 # Ben Breedlove (BreedloveTV) - 31,000+ Subscribers, died from cardiac arrest in December 24, 2011 # Claudio Maddox (CMaddoxBiitch) - 26,000+ Subscribers, died from cancer in June 19, 2014 # Eric Joseph Fournier (ShayeSaintJohn) - 26,000+ Subscribers, died from gastrointestinal bleeding in February 25, 2010 # NowLetsPlayMinecraft - 23,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in August 17, 2013. # Justin Carmical (JewWario) - 21,000+ Subscribers, committed suicide in January 23, 2014 # Nathan Wills (Paradigma) - 20,700+ Subscribers, committed suicide in July 27, 2012 # UltimotePictures - 19,800+ Subscribers, died in January 27, 2015 # M4rty09 - 18700+ Subscribers, died in a car crash in March 2013 # Elliot Rodger - 16,000+ Subscribers, Commited suicide in a shooting in 2014 # ItsaDogandGame - 12,318+ Subscribers, died in a car crash in 2014 # willdabeast88883333 - 11,390 Subscribers, died in tornado disaster in 2011 # Tribto - 11,062 Subscribers, committed suicide in December 18, 2014 # Keith Ratliff (kydivemaster) (Keith Ratliff) - 9,754 Subscribers, murdered in January 6, 2013 # MrGmview -7,626 Subscribers, had a stroke in June 23, 2014 # (Jamey Rodemeyer) xgothemo99xx 7,268 Subscribers, commited suicide in September 18, 2011 # Meesha Booh - 6,251 Subscribers, murdered in May 14, 2014 # Shaun Miller - 5,400+ Subscribers, died from cancer in May 1,2012 # ABilly90 - 5,370 Subscribers, died from cystic fibrosis in June 23, 2014 # antisocialfatman - 4283 Subscribers, died from pulmonary embolism in October 25th 2011 # Slain - 3,472 Subscribers, died in a skiing crash in March 9, 2015 # MrFailGame - 2950 Subscribers, died from a liver disease caused by alcoholism in 2013 # DerGTA4Hater - 2078 Subscribers, died after falling out the window from the sixth stock in 2012 # Fortyniner235 - 1,712 Subscribers, committed suicide in December 10 2009 # thewyldwulf - 1,123 Subscribers, died in a car crash in August 31 2013 # Project Waster 595 subscribers, died of unknown causes Feburary 26 2015. After Their Deaths On March 23 2014, the day of Geriatric1927's death, there was a flood of comments on his last video. The following three days after his death, his subscriber count increased by almost 1,800 subscribers. His views increased by almost 45,000. Talia's parents keep her channel alive, as well as announcing events and other important info for Talia's charity. Quxxn's younger sister adapted her channel, currently making videos in her honor. Monty and Scott's friends both held charities for their families, each raising thousands of dollars to help those close to them in their difficult time. HondaAndNissanTheory675 OWN S Brother Derek Take His Channel To Make Goanimate Videos And Rants. Yoteslaya's death was commented about all over the gaming community, and he gained many subscribers. After a while, some of his friends and his two sons continued the channel. After Edd Gould died, his friend Tom Ridgewell took over the channel and his animation series, withthee quote "Edd may be gone but his world will keep on spinning". The channel now does not have a full time animator as of yet but a new voice actor for Edd. After Franks Wolfs death, A lot of people made videos with his cutest images. People are saying that he killed his self becuse of bullying in school. Category:History of YouTube